Birth of the Dragonborn Kunoichi
by Ruby7777
Summary: Hikari uzumaki, outcast of the leaf village and demon container of the kyuubi no yoko. mistreated and alone, she will change the entire course of the world in a single night as a discover of epic proportions leads her to become greater then any other shinobi in existence. AU universe with skyrim themes. ratings may change later on. please read and review.


I don't own Naruto or Skyrim, cause if i did, i would be rich as hell.

''_dragon speaking_''

''_dragon thinking_''

''_**summon or demon speaking**_''

''**summon or demon thinking**''

Late one night, in the peaceful village of konohagakure, a young girl walks down the street, uncaring of anything around her as she heads towards the deep forests outside of the village. The young girl walks down the street in a tattered orange jumpsuit that goes all the way to her ankles and wrists. Her long blonde hair flows down her back and stops just past her shoulder blades. Her deep blue eyes shimmer slightly in the full moon's light. Now most people would be worried for the young girl or ask her where her parents where. But this is no ordinary child. She is hikari uzumaki, the container of the greatest bijuu to ever live, the Kyuubi No Yoko or the Nine Tailed Fox. The great fox demon was defeated almost 12 years ago and sealed into the young girl on her birthday, October Tenth. Now this night would seem like any other, but the drunken cheering and laughing from the festival brings hikari back to the present as she hurries into the forest, seeking comofrt and shelter as she hides from the cruel villagers, who not only dishonor the fourth hokage's last wish to see her as a hero but also abuse and attack her at any chance they have.

A few hours later, deep inside the forest, hikari enters a clearing and gasps at the most unusual and beautiful things she had ever seen before. Standing before her proudly was a huge half circle rock wall, the bottom half covered in strange runic markings and symbols. On the top half of the wall, a huge circular symbol gleams brightly in the moonlight. As she slowly approaches, the symbols start to glow and reform themselves as she watches on in shock and amazement. The symbols soon form words that she can read and as she leans closer to read the words, they start to hum and pulse in time with the wind as it picks up and blows through the cold night, making the treetops sway wildly. Slowly she starts to read the description out loud and getting halway through before realizing it is a sort of poem :

_Dragonborn__, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn, __To keep evil forever at bay! _

_And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's __shout__, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

Hearken now,

_sons of snow__, to an age, long ago, And the tale, boldly told, of the one!  
Who was kin to both __wyrm__, and the races of man, With a power to rival the sun!_

And the voice, he did wield, on that glorious field, When great Tamriel shuddered with war!  
Mighty Thu'um, like a blade, cut through enemies all, As the Dragonborn issued his roar!

Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn, To keep evil forever at bay!  
And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!

And the

_Scrolls__ have foretold, of __black wings__ in the __cold__, That when brothers wage __war__ come unfurled! __Alduin__, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound,  
With a hunger to swallow the world!_

But a day, shall arise, when the dark

_dragon__'s lies, Will be silenced forever and then!  
Fair __Skyrim__ will be free from foul Alduin's maw! Dragonborn be the savior of men!_

Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn, To keep evil forever at bay!  
And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!

As she finishes reading the poem-like inscription out loud, a bright glowing light surrounds her as it flows from the stone. Hundreds of years of memories enters her mind as she sees huge dragons, breathing fire onto the earth and hundreds of warriors shooting arrows up at the dragon, while others hold up their hands and flashes of orange, deep blue and ice blue light flashes from their hands as they fly towards the massive black dragon. As the scene plays out in front of her eyes, hikari sees the huge dragon plummet to the ground before weakly trying to rise as it roars in anger and desperation. A tall man, clad in what looked like brown bone armor, raises a huge sword and plunges into the skull of the beast as it roars in agony before dying at the man's feet. A burst of swirling light pours into the man as he rears back his head and roars to the sky in victory.

Hikari stumbles backwards as the memories cease flowing into her mind as she tries to come to terms with everything she just learned. That the huge black dragon almost destroyed mankind twice during it's reign as dragon king, and that the man absorbed the dragon's soul and could use it to unlock powerful abilities to fight with. As she stands up, she feels a slight tingling flowing through her, and holding her hand out, a ball of fire flows from her fingertips and explodes as it collides with a tree, turning it to nothing but cinders and ash. She stares in amazement as she starts to grin with a estatic smile as it suddenly all fell into place. She absorbed a dragon soul from the stone. She also knows how to use magic and wield powerful weapons made of metal and dragon bones. She sits on the ground as she goes over the memories in her head as he smiles get's wider and wider.

(the same time Hikari stumbled upon the dragon wall)

Sarutobi hiruzen, the saindaime of konoha, stares out of his window over the village with a saddened look on his reason for this is because today is the day that the villagers are ecspecially violent towards the girl he see's as a surrogate grand-daughter. He stares out over the village in worry as the kyuubi celebration. Suddenly, a huge burst of bluish-orange light shoots into the sky from the forest and light's up the sky as the villager's celebrate on, completely oblivious to the light. He stands up straight and snaps his fingers. '' dog, tora, come with me quickly, we have to investigate that light. Grab every jounin you can and send one of them to get anko and ibiki, on the double.'' he barks out as he darts out of his office with the two anbu in tow. As they reach the clearing where hikari is, they see the light surrounding her. They start forwards only to stop as the light dies down and as anko and ibiki arrive, they are equally awestruck at the change in hikari.

Where a young girl once stood, clad in an orange jumpsuit that screamed ''kill me'', was now a tall, lean woman around the age of 15, standing almost a foot taller. The moonlight glinted off of the green and gold armor she wore as it covered her entire body. On her back a glittering two-handed greatsword rested on her back and a shield covering most of it, was on her back as well. As hikari turned around to look at who was there, she takes off the helmet and grins at the shocked group in rcognition. Her hair, once a deep golden blonde, was now a deep black color with red highlights and her hair stopped at her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes now had flecks of red and gold in them. Sarutobi struggles to find his voice, as does everyone else in the clearing who knew hikari and watched over her. The first person to find their voice was anko, who was like a big sister to hikari.

'' hikari wh-what happened to you ? Y-you look, well hot now, almost hotter then me but that's going a bit far.'' anko rant's slightly smirking as everyone groans at anko's usual less then perfectory tact in delicate situations. Sarutobi steps forwards and clears his throat.''um hikari, anko is right, what exactly happened to you'' he asks softly as she looks at him confused, not having seen the changes to herself yet. '' what do you mean jiji-san, i am perfectly normal.'' she smiles softly before looking down at herself and yelps in surprise as she lift's one gauntlet covered hand to inspect it. She starts to hop around slightly in happiness as she explains what happened when she found the wall and what she saw in the memories. By the time she is done, sarutobi and the rest are all shell-shocked and standing there with their mouth's open wide.

'' hikari, until we can find out what caused these changes and until you can properly use them, i am removing you from the academy and assinging you a couple of people to help you train your abilities okay?'' he asks the girl, now teenage woman softly as she nods eagerly. little does hikari know that when she activated the stone, much more then power was released into the world.

For Alduin, the great dragon king and the great world eater, has risen once more. He looks over the new world he is in with great glowing red eyes that narrow slightly in anger and resentment. ''_ foolish mortal men, they think they can escape me. Well now that i am returned to the mortal plane, i shall regain my strength and once more end their pathetic existance once and for all, and dragonkind will once more rule them with an iron fist._'' with that said, he flies off in the dark night, planning and plotting once more to dominate the world and mankind to use for his twisted desires.

okay chapter one is done. Please please read and review and i will try to update at least every other day depending on the reviews i get and what they tell me. If you have a suggested pairing, tell me in a review and i will try to make room for it. Okay guys thanks a lot and i hope this will be the start of a beautiful story. A poll will be on my page for the second chapter. See you soon.


End file.
